villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lyndon James
Lyndon James (also known by the pseudonym Nate St Germain) was one of the main antagonists of Season 3A of Pretty Little Liars. He was portrayed by Sterling Sulieman. History Little is known about Lyndon’s background, other than that his parents were apparently not aware of his psychopathy. He may have suffered from substance abuse problems as he attended the True North rehabilitation camp. It is possible, however, that he simply used the camp to find vulnerable young women to prey upon. Here, Lyndon met Maya St Germain, and was instantly obsessed with her. The two began to date, however, Maya later broke up with him, likely after she had returned to Rosewood. He reacted to this by repeatedly sending her angry text messages. Nate then tracked Maya down to Noel Kahn’s cabin and murdered her. He then adopted the false identity of Maya’s cousin “Nate St Germain” in order to get close to Emily. He initially planned to murder Emily for “taking (Maya) from (him)”, but became as infatuated with her as he had been with her former lover. He faked anger at Garrett Reynolds, who was a suspect for Maya’s murder, to deflect attention from himself. He was also attracted to Jenna Marshall (though only as a second choice). The latter was apparently aware of “Nate’s” true intentions, cryptically warning Emily about him. After growing closer to Emily, he kissed her. Though she did not resist this at the time, she told him the next day that she only wanted to be friends. Lyndon reacted to this rejection in his usual fashion. He kidnapped Paige McCullers, Emily’s current girlfriend, by luring her with a text message. While Paige was held captive at the Lighthouse Rock Inn, he lured Emily there in turn by lying that Maya’s family was planning to hold a celebration of her life at that location. After being seemingly warned by “A”, and deducing that he was the killer by recognizing his boots from one of Maya’s photographs, Emily attempted to escape, but was apprehended by her captor. He then revealed his identity, and the captured Paige, telling Emily that he intended to take someone she loved from her, just as (from his warped perspective) she had from him. In his villainous monologue, he reveals that when he kissed Emily, he contemplated letting her live, but when she rejected him, he realized that “just like Maya, (she was) playing (him)”. Just as Lyndon was about to murder Paige, he was distracted by the footsteps of the approaching Caleb Rivers, affording Emily an opportunity to escape to the lighthouse in search of a better signal to call the police. He followed her, brandishing a knife. Emily was just able to contact emergency services before Nate appeared and attacked her. Lyndon initially had the upper hand in the ensuing struggle, however, as the physically strongest of the Liars, Emily was able to hold her own before accidentally stabbing Lyndon in the stomach. Though not fatally wounded, Lyndon played dead. Caleb then arrived to comfort the utterly distraught Emily, placing his gun on a side-table. In a final evil act, Lyndon crawled over to the table, took the gun, and shot Caleb before succumbing to his wound. Fortunately, this was all for naught as Caleb survived. Personality Lyndon was a prototypical psychopath, his pleasant and affable exterior masking incredible cruelty, possessiveness and rage. He would form obsessive attachments to young women- which he regarded as true love- before turning on them and attempting to murder them when they rejected him. He effortlessly concealed his true self from Emily, only occasionally becoming angry with her prior to his unmasking, such as when he expressed disappointment at her homosexuality. Though he claimed to be a passionate romantic, Lyndon was little more than a delusional, violent and spectacularly immature young man who richly deserved his fate. Trivia *He was one of the few Pretty Little Liars ''villains ''to be completely unrelated to the "A-Team". Ironically, the exposure of his guilt served “A’s” ends, as it allowed Garrett Reynolds to be released from jail and subsequently killed. *His character is a complete invention of the television series, as Maya is still alive in the novels. *It is, naturally, not known whether Lyndon was aiming for Caleb or Emily in his final scene. While he was trying to kill Emily just beforehand, he had also expressed a desire to kill those close to her. *Alongside Bethany Young, he was unquestionably one of the vilest antagonists in ''Pretty Little Liars, ''lacking a sympathetic or even rationally self-serving motivation for his crimes. Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnapper Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Category:Posthumous Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Hero's Lover Category:Opportunists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Homicidal Category:Love Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Blackmailers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Pawns Category:Spy Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil